


i love my donuts with jam in the middle

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cakeverse, Alternate Universe - Gong Cha, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Fun!, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion centric, M/M, Mentioned Mizuguchi Yuto | U, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Silly!, hardcore cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: "So like...his piss and shit taste good too?"Minkyun chokes on his water and Changyoon has to pat at his back for a good few minutes before Minkyun can even breathe again, let alone answer his question.Or,Minkyun is a fork, Wyatt is a cake, and Changyoon is desperately trying to be something in between.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt, Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Lemon Magic Cake

"Oh my god you work at Gong Cha! That's so cool can you get me free bubble tea?" 

If Changyoon had a dollar for every time he'd heard that, he'd probably be able to buy the entire menu from Gong Cha. Not that he doesn't like working there, but god damn this bubble tea fad is holding out a lot longer than Changyoon anticipated. Don't get him wrong, he too loves the cold rush of milky and tea-y goodness once in a while, but like working behind the scenes at a Disney, or McDonalds, or literally anywhere with a mysterious, mystical reputation, the magic kind of disappears when he has to do it all the fucking time. 

At least it always smells really nice. The sugary scent of various syrups mix really well with the natural scent of clean, strong tea. Half the fun Changyoon has is just inhaling the different combinations of tea flavors. Who needs to smoke the devil's cabbage when you have.....Wow Changyoon is so lame, he's seriously going to go ahead and get addicted to the dumbest shit ever. Not cocaine, not heroin, just tea leaves. Whatever, it's not like it's an actual addiction, he reaffirms whenever Yuto gives him the stink eye for gushing about how good it smells in Gong Cha yet again. No Yuto, you don't have to sign me up to Freaky Eaters or My Strange Addiction. No, I don't want to go on and go viral then get roasted by a billion white YouTube commentary channels that basically recycle the exact same jokes. Anyways...

The other half of the fun is his co-worker, Minkyun. The new transfer to his branch of Gong Cha, he and Changyoon immediately clicked. It's like they completely skipped the awkward first stages of working together and went straight into negging each other over dumb stuff ("I only need 0% sugar cause you're so sweet" "Wow you sure do love having balls in your mouth") Every shift is an exciting game of gay chicken, which is Changyoon's second favorite type of chicken (his first being garlic soy fried chicken). If Changyoon's being honest with himself, he's only half joking when he fake flirts with Minkyun. Many thought trains have been derailed thanks to Minkyun shooting him dimply smiles whenever Minkyun's in _that_ mood. And boy do those moods hit often. Overall, Changyoon would definitely consider himself very lucky. Customer service work is still work, but Minkyun and nice smells have for sure made it a lot better than if he had to work at Athlete's foot with a cranky manager and bunch of gross stinky feet. 

That's what he foolishly thought until 2 seconds ago. 

"Jesus Christ what is that smell?" 

"Oh sorry, they're durian wafers. I didn't think they'd still smell so potent though." Minkyun doesn't sound very sorry though, as he reaches a hand into the foul smelling bag.

Changyoon wishes he had a peg for his nose right now. He tries to mouth breath, but the overwhelming flavor just enters through his taste buds and now he has a mouthful of durian. Just great. 

"I can't believe you can't smell that though, even if you like the taste of durian you have to be overwhelmed by the smell right?" 

Minkyun casually shrugs while popping a wafer into his mouth. 

"I can't really smell it." 

Changyoon furrows his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Do you have a cold or something today?" 

"No it's just...I can't really smell or taste anything." Minkyun says like he's telling Changyoon he's left-handed, and not like he's telling him he doesn't have 2 of the 5 minimum human senses. 

Changyoon's jaw drops. Can't taste anything? This is the first time he's heard of this. Granted, he hasn't really worked with Minkyun for that long, but something big like that feels like it would've been brought up a while ago. Or at least Changyoon would've brought it up. If he couldn't taste and smell anything boy he would let the whole world know. No more garlic soy deliciousness....No more inhaling tea like oxygen...No way.

"God that sucks...How long?" 

"My whole life..." 

Changyoon's mouth is starting to ache from all the jaw dropping but he can't help it. Minkyun really doesn't have a whole 2 senses and Changyoon just had no idea. It's revelations like this that drag Changyoon back into the reality that he and Minkyun haven't been friends their whole lives, and he really doesn't know Minkyun all that well. 

"You don't have to look so worried man, it's whatever." Minkyun laughs. 

"Was it like a genetic thing or?" 

"I guess." Minkyun chews thoughtfully. "I mean I'm a Fork, if you didn't know." He waves nonchalant jazz hands at Changyoon. 

Fork....What does that me-

OH. 

Changyoon hasn't heard that term since middle school sex ed. And to think he'd ever meet a Fork in the flesh. He's flashing back to his dingy school assembly area, snickering with his friends every time their uptight teacher would have to say the words penis and vagina. He can even see the slides from that corny powerpoint presentation clear as day. 

_"Fork and Cake are laymans terms for a pretty rare genetic condition. About 10% of the population will either be Cake or Fork. Cakes have the unique trait of having all their bodily fluids tasting sweet, or delicious, but only to Forks. Now Forks, they have no sense of smell or taste whatsoever, except towards Cakes. A Cake could go through their whole life not knowing they're a Cake unless they happen to come across a Fork. Pretty unfortunate, considering Cakes still have their senses but that's just the condition."_

After that it was total pandemonium at his school for a few weeks. People pretending to be cakes and forks left and right. Changyoon could never really wrap his little middle school head around the concept, so he stayed out of the craze. He was still trying to recover from the fact that a single tiny white sperm going into an only slightly bigger egg could produced a whole ass human! Truly amazing, what nature is capable of. To be honest adult Changyoon still can't wrap his head around it sometimes.

10% of the population huh...He doesn't know if he should've gone longer or shorter without meeting either of those, he never was good at statistics and probability. What he does know is that the reveal should've been more exciting right? Where are the fireworks? The streamers? Not even some pop rocks to slam on the ground? Some Fork reveal this turned out to be. Changyoon almost wants to laugh at the mundaneness of it all. But then again, it shouldn't be a big deal anyway. Minkyun is still Minkyun, Fork or not. 

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, don't miss me too much." Minkyun signs out of the register and blows a kissy face to Changyoon. 

All of Changyoon's sex ed memories immediately get blasted and scattered around like dust particles around the floor whenever he has to vacuum. 

He stutters through his ice-cold response. "N-Not if you miss me first." 

Irresistible. 

Minkyun laughs his high, sweet laugh and all Changyoon can do is dumbly smile and wave as Minkyun walks out of the glass doors of Gong Cha, leaving Changyoon to inhale some more tea and syrup by his lonesome.

* * *

Changyoon opens the doors of Gong Cha to be blasted by three things. The cold breeze of the air conditioner, the heady scent of milk tea, and Minkyun's classic bracket smile. Seeing it almost makes Changyoon forget about the absolute retail hell he's going to have to go through today, but only almost. He quickly plasters on his best customer service smile, the one he knows giggly groups of girls and well-meaning grandmas all go crazy for, and takes the on-going flood of bubble tea orders. The store isn't very big, which makes the number of customers they get all the time even more intimidating. He vividly remembers the first few times he started working here like a fever dream, almost cried when he saw the line of customers would, without fail, go out of the door and around the block every damn day. Now he just grits his teeth and takes down orders at lightning-fast speeds, handing them off to Minkyun and the other few co-workers currently there who rush through the various combos of tea and toppings like a well-oiled machine. After what seemed like both forever and the blink of an eye, Changyoon finds himself waving off a group of dishevelled students to find absolutely no one behind them. He breathes out a gigantic sigh of relief, can practically feeling himself deflating like a balloon. 

"Tired?" Minkyun pats him on the back and Changyoon immediately straightens back up. Pftt, he could do this all day. 

Minkyun laughs when Changyoon says as much, and Changyoon puffs his chest out, priding himself on his ability to make Minkyun smile at him like that. He notices the snack of the day in Minkyun's hands, and it's wasabi covered peanuts. He's about to make a comment until yesterdays conversation hit him like a punch to the face. At least the peanuts don't smell.

"So uh....how's the texture?" 

"Pretty good. You want one?" With that, Minkyun throws a nut into Changyoon's mouth (Changyoon wishes it meant _that_ ).

It takes them a few tries and a few wasted peanuts before Minkyun successfully lands one, and they're both about to go in for a high five before the sharp kick of spice sets Changyoon's mouth ablaze and he rushes for his bottle of water. 

"You want me to get some milk?" Minkyun's tone turns concerned, eyebrows raised cutely. 

How could someone even raise their eyebrows cutely? Well if anyone could do it, it'd probably be Minkyun. Changyoon really shouldn't have forgotten that he can't stand spicy foods. It's not his fault that his brain literally turns to mush around Minkyun. If he asked Changyoon to jump off a cliff he would gladly do so, absolutely no questions asked, no answers needed. 

Scraping his teeth over his tastebuds, Changyoon tries to distract from his idiocy. "Honethly- Honestly, I can't tell if I'm just weak or if that's really spicy." 

"Hmm, probably a bit of both." Minkyun smirks at him and Changyoon's starting to feel a little breathless from the mix of trying to rid himself of the wasabi spice and talking to Minkyun. God his stamina is going down the drain. 

"Well ok, Mr I-can-eat-anything-and-act-like-a-smug-sonovabitch-about-it" Changyoon pouts. 

It only strikes him now, how Minkyun regularly brings in weird flavors and snacks. Just the other day, he brought in lemon tea and cucumber flavored chips. Changyoon probably should've guessed that something was up with Minkyun's tastebuds, as opposed to him actually enjoying lemon tea and cucumber flavoured chips?!

"So you really just eat the weirdest food flavors for fun?" 

Minkyun's smirk gets wider, nose scrunching up until he looks like a devious little cat. "Yeah, it's so funny watching people's reactions, especially yours." 

Changyoon splutters at that. No way... He well and truly thought he had a good grip with the whole 'being cool and smooth and subtle around Minkyun' thing. God he just hopes Minkyun hasn't picked up on the other reactions Changyoon has when Minkyun smiles, or frowns, or does literally anything and he should probably stop thinking about it. 

"Man seriously? I mean I guess I am pretty shocked but like that's still crazy though, knowing you eat all that stuff and you have no idea what it tastes like. Or what anything tastes like." Changyoon flounders, bright red in the face, and surprisingly not from the spicy wasabi, which had worn off by now. 

"Well I mean I know what one thing tastes like at least." Changyoon's eyebrows raise up, and only then does Minkyun continue. "I have a cake boyfriend~" He flourishes the end of his sentence, tone going high and bouncy, waggling his eyebrows. 

Cake...?

Boyfriend....?

What do words mean...What are these sounds that are coming out of Minkyun's mouth....Changyoon feels like he's been smacked into the air by a baseball bat, and then proceeded to crash into a nearby field, upon where a lawn-mover has suddenly driven over his beaten and bruised body. A cake boyfriend! A cake boyfriend? A cake boyfriend$#@$@$#%@%$#%. Changyoon feels himself flung through the five stages of grief. Of course, who was he kidding. Minkyun? Single? Not a fucking chance. Not with how boyfriend material he is. Not with those god given visuals. And most certainly not for Changyoon. Honestly? Minkyun deserves a cake boyfriend. Changyoon's boring old non ass might as well be chopped liver to Minkyun. 

"Wow, that's....Fuck dude, what are the odds!" 

"Apparently one in a million." Minkyun is beaming, dreamy look in his eyes and a hand to his blushing face. 

Unbelievable. Changyoon has to jump through hoops, wring his one braincell dry of jokes for a Minkyun laugh, and his cake boyfriend is getting this reaction just from Minkyun thinking about him. It's okay. No really, it's okay. It's so totally okay. Even if it isn't okay. It's all okay. It's Okay to Not Be Okay. (Yuto has been on his ass trying to make him watch that drama, and maybe he will finally start, if only to distract him from this debilitating L)

"See ya later. Don't have too much fun without me." Minkyun goes about his day like he hasn't just crushed Changyoon's, and signs out, collecting his weird little snacks and waltzing through the glass doors with a smile and a wink. 

* * *

Well Changyoon did start It's Okay to Not Be Okay. He couldn't for the life of him tell you anything about it though, mind still on the earth-shattering revelations he's just received this week. First Minkyun has just revealed himself as a Fork. Then without any cool down time, Minkyun also revealed that he's in a very happy relationship with a Cake, no less. Changyoon's shaking his head by himself in his bedroom and he thinks he's well and truly lost the plot. He decides to go jerk off to distract from all things Minkyun and 'already has a boyfriend' and Cakes and Forks, but it's obviously not working as he finds that he's already typed 'cake and fork' into PornHub. What he gets is just a bunch of gross food stuff. He's still scrolling though, looking for something even slightly legit until he finds a probable thumbnail. 

"Non gets cucked, Huge Dicked Fork shows Cake girl real fun!" 

Changyoon cringes at the stupid title, but he clicked on it so who's the real idiot here. He skims the video, grimacing more than masturbating. It's just a getting cucked porno except the guy is oddly specific and really very deranged about how good the the girl's pussy juices taste or whatever. Either way it's not really doing anything for Changyoon, and he wasn't even really horny to begin with, so he gives the whole thing up and buries himself in his blankets, trying not to think about Minkyun and how smiley he is, and how much smilier he became when he was talking about his boyfriend. 

* * *

"So like...his piss and shit tastes good too?" 

Minkyun chokes on his water and Changyoon has to pat at his back for a good few minutes before Minkyun can even breathe again, let alone answer his question. 

"No... That's different... They're waste products so absolutely not. I wouldn't even know." Minkyun shakes his head vigorously, grimacing. 

"What exactly can you taste then?" Some part of Changyoon is yelling at him that this is entirely inappropriate, but the rest of him throttles that part into submission and eagerly anticipates Minkyun's response. 

"Hmmm, his sweat, his saliva, tears. Cum, obviously." 

"Ohhh..." Changyoon starts to feel his face heat up. He's getting embarrassed like he didn't just ask Minkyun if he enjoyed eating his cake partner's excrement a few seconds prior. Or maybe it's the embarrassment only starting to set in right now. Either way Changyoon feels like he's in the middle of a four way car crash that he can't even get mad about because he himself induced it. 

"Ummm...I'm ready to order now..." 

Changyoon and Minkyun whip their heads round to the front of the counter and come face to face with a customer who looks like they're about to cry, plastic menu wobbling in their shaking hands, deep, blotchy red plastered over their face. Wow, Changyoon really shouldn't be asking Minkyun about his sex life at work huh. He stammers through an apology, hands clumsily pressing the register screen. Thank God the manager isn't here today. He even gives the poor person a 5% discount for having to listen to that conversation. Please please please don't leave us a one star review and then say it's because the two servers were talking about cake/fork mechanics, Changyoon crosses his fingers. Speaking of cake/fork dynamics....

"Waiiitttt, would his snot taste good? Oh God what about his blood? Are you like a vampire?" Changyoon turns, gasping at Minkyun. 

Vampires....Love triangles....holy shit Changyoon's living through Twilight! Would that make him Jacob then? He's always wanted to be a hot buff werewolf. But that would mean Minkyun is Bella, and she wasn't a vampire. At least up until the 3rd movie? Changyoon doesn't really remember, but now probably isn't the best time to be thinking about Twilight lore when he's asking Minkyun whether or not his boyfriend's blood tastes good. His curiosity shrivels up a bit when he watches Minkyun release a deep, shuddering sigh. Minkyun places both of his hands on his hips and looks up at the brightly lit ceiling like God himself might come down and smite him so that he doesn't have to listen to Changyoon's stupid questions. Bless his heart though, he's still smiling. It's a very pinched off, frozen smile, that looks less 'I'd love to answer all your questions' and more 'I want you to stop talking and I want to die' but it's still a smile nonetheless!

"I think it'd be better if you stop thinking about these things." Minkyun says after an usually long silence. 

Changyoon thinks about that for a bit and agrees. 

They stop speaking, on account of the new wave of customers that have just come in. At least Changyoon hopes that's the case and it's not because Minkyun hates him now. He really was being nosy as fuck wasn't he? Damn me and my lack of brain to mouth filter, Changyoon inwardly curses at himself. Well maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe Minkyun will be so over Changyoon that he requests to move to a different branch, and Changyoon won't get cardiac arrest every time Minkyun giggles at one of his jokes and then he remembers that he has a boyfriend already and the cardiac arrest will straight up turn into heart failure. He's thinking about it so hard that he almost doesn't notice Minkyun tapping him on the shoulder. Changyoon turns to find a phone shoved under his nose. 

"This is my Cake boyfriend. I haven't tasted his pee and poop and probably never will." 

It takes a few seconds for Changyoon's eyes to adjust to the screen. It's someone's profile on Facebook. Shim Jaeyoung. Ok Shim Jaeyoung, let's see what's so freaking great about you. His eyes flick up to the profile pic and the first words that comes to his mind is what the fuck. Minkyun, who looks like he was sculpted by Aphrodite and Venus and Xi Shi and Hathor and the billions of other goddesses of beauty. Minkyun, who looks like a warm croissant on a cold winter's day, and toffee flavored ice cream on a hot summer's night. Minkyun, who's all Changyoon's ever wanted for the last 3 months, is with this pasty ass milquetoast sonovabitch? Is this a practical joke? Changyoon wants to look around the store for a hidden camera. Is Ashton Kutcher going to jump out of the storage room and yell "You just got punked!!"? He wants to shit himself. Instead he turns to Minkyun, slowly nodding and trying his best to sincerely smile. 

"Yeah, wow he's....Great. He looks really good." Changyoon lies through his teeth. 

Minkyun slowly nods along with him. He's still staring at Changyoon expectantly. There's a look in his eyes that Changyoon cannot for the life of him place. Does he want him to gush more about this James Charles-looking fool? Changyoon was never a good liar. He looks down at the profile picture again. Maybe his jealousy of the guy was clouding his judgement? No, no he still looks like a mess of about 50 different FaceTune filters that all decide to jump into a blender and make a smoothie of disgustingness. Where on earth is the texture? It's all just one gross shade of pink-white, emphasis on the white, and absolutely all traces of blemishes and lines have been erased, which just makes him look like a blow up doll. The fried, platinum white hair isn't doing him any favors either, especially not with those choppy, uneven bangs. He looks like a damn bowling pin. 

Changyoon has half a mind to pull out his own Instagram and go toe to toe with Scream mask over here. "Look at me Minkyun! I have impeccable fashion sense and also don't look like an AI generated dating sim model. Oh please please please pick me instead." It's unbelievable. Shim Jaeyoung has to be the nicest guy on the entire planet. Or the richest. Or the most well endowed. Or, in his case, the best tasting cake in the history of cakes. Otherwise it literally wouldn't make sense that Minkyun of all people would be dating this home-brand loosely threaded sheet of white bedspread. Changyoon wouldn't allow it. Not that Changyoon thinks he could ever come close to Minkyun, but still. He's gotta be better than the marshmallow currently on Minkyun's phone screen right? All Changyoon's life amounts to is pain and suffering. He's still fuming even as Minkyun waves goodbye, through the rest of his shift. He closes up the store, goes home, and curses Shim Jaeyoung and his fuzzy bootleg sim face. 


	2. Strawberry Chantilly Cake

It's still pissing Changyoon off. There's not a lot that sticks after a good night's sleep for him. The only other time was when he failed his 8th grade chem quiz and panicked all week about how to tell his parents. At least they're not gonna grill him about how his love life is spiralling into oblivion. He wakes up cursing Sim (hehe) Jaeyoung's name. His face is just a blur in Changyoon's mind, but that's probably how he looked in his profile anyway. Not even a classic Minkyun smile can erase the smouldering envy in his heart, although it's certainly a good distraction. The events of what happened last shift shrink into a fly buzzing in the back of his brain. The day goes on and it's already time for Minkyun to leave, who's at the back getting his stuff. Changyoon holds down the fort, fiddling with loose tea leaves at the counter. The doors whoosh open and Changyoon looks up. 

Holy Shit.

Through the doors steps one of the most mind-boggling handsome men Changyoon has ever had the fortune to lay his eyes on. Is this a dream? Changyoon pinches himself under the counter as he ogles the guy standing before him. The entrance to Gong Cha is pretty wide, and yet Changyoon is willing to bet his entire life's savings that _his_ shoulders span the length of the entrance door no sweat. The male model straightens up, which makes his pecs shift and ripple under his black dress shirt and Changyoon has to hold onto the counter for dear life. How does one breathe again? 

It's probably super rude to be straight up staring, but Changyoon thinks he'll die if he takes his eyes off the peak of perfection for even a second. Dreamboat runs a hand through thick, gorgeous jet black hair, causing his biceps to bulge out, straining the fabric of his sleeves and Lord knows something else is going to be straining against fabric in a few minutes. The absolute knockout is coming closer and closer to the counter and it's a miracle that Changyoon hasn't passed out yet. He has to physically bite back a whimper when the others angelic features start to come into focus. Those sharp, pretty eyes, accentuated by that perfectly placed eye mole. Marilyn Monroe herself would weep if she had to compare to this stunner. 

Changyoon's eyes rake up over the endless expanse of golden neck straight up to his...Oh it's crushing Changyoon to even think about what a devastating shame it is that he's not kissing that perfect mouth right this instance. Changyoon's fully leaning against the counter now, too aware that his knees are a second from buckling over from how awestruck he is by this exquisite creature's presence. The angel looks down at his watch, which gives Changyoon ample time to collect himself and wipe his chin of any drool that may or may not have escaped his mouth. Changyoon doesn't even dare breath, not wanting even a puff of air to interrupt the celestial being who's about to speak right to him. He doesn't even have time to wonder if his voice will be just as perfect as the rest of him before he's hit by the deepest, smoothest voice he's ever heard in his entire life. Changyoon's heart could burst right there. He feels like he's inside a bell at church, voice reverberating around Changyoon's smaller frame like Gospel truth. 

"Hey, is it just you today?" 

"Yeah, yeah it's just me." Changyoon prays he doesn't sound too breathless. 

Yes, it was technically a lie, but Minkyun's shift is basically over and he already has his cake boyfriend so he's literally irrelevant here.

"Oh ok..." _He_ raises a divine eyebrow and Changyoon swears if he actually had any muscles he'd have broken the countertop by how hard he's clutching at it. "Could I get uhhhhh, Taro Milk Tea, 30% sugar, 50% ice?" 

Taro Milk Tea, 30% sugar, 50% ice

Taro Milk Tea, 30% sugar, 50% ice

Taro Milk Tea, 30% sugar, 50% ice

Changyoon is going to get that tattooed into his frontal lobe post haste. He is going to make the best damn Taro Milk Tea, 30% sugar, 50% ice that this heart throb has ever had in his life. That way he'll have to come back right? Fuck, Changyoon needs to get a fresh new haircut. Maybe even start lining his eyes a little. But who is he kidding. Nothing he could do to himself would ever bring him up to the level of the Adonis right in front of him. 

"Could I get a name for that?" Changyoon says, flashing his sweetest smile, the one that brings out his crescent eyes. Gong Cha isn't Starbucks, so it's not like Changyoon should be asking for his name anyway, but all that flies out of the window as Changyoon scrambles to grab a pen and a piece of paper. 

"Sure, it's Wyatt." 

Wyatt. Oh Wyatt. Changyoon is going get that tattooed right beside the bubble tea order. He recites it over and over in his chest like a prayer. If he repeated it enough times, would Wyatt hear his heart thudding away in his chest and have mercy on his poor soul? He writes the name, very delicately and carefully down on the scrap piece of paper. It's still Changyoon's handwriting, so it looks like chicken scratches, and he inwardly curses at himself for ruining Wyatt's name with his shitty handwriting. Changyoon's hands start to shake with the effort it's taking to control each of his movements. He's measuring out the toppings to the exact ounce, liquids to the exact cup. This Taro Milk Tea has to get as close to perfection as he possibly can. Changyoon is concentrating so hard he almost misses the back door open and Minkyun is stepping out, weird little snacks in tow. 

"Hey." Changyoon whips his head up. Wyatt's voice somehow manages to go a few octaves lower and God if Changyoon's legs don't turn into jelly and give out by the end of this transaction.... 

The expression on Wyatt's face. Changyoon feels like he's just run face-first into a brick wall. It's filled with nothing but love and passion and a billion other emotions that Changyoon has never been looked at with in his life. He almost drops the spoon of syrup in his hand when he traces the look of complete and pure adoration on Wyatt's face to where his line of sight ends: Minkyun. 

"Hey yourself." Minkyun mumbles nonchalantly, but his face says otherwise. He's trying and failing to bite back his smile, dimples already curving in. His face is flushed red as he's pointedly fiddling with the bag of spicy corn chips in his hands. 

Yes, Wyatt. Hey yourself. Or even better, hey me! Changyoon is shouting in his head. The strength in his legs have suddenly returned and he's ready to physically run and jump in between Wyatt and Minkyun so he can block their view of each other. Minkyun is taken by a ghost and Wyatt is literally all Changyoon has right now so stop acting like you two are in a corny mid-2000s romcom! 

He thinks that, but like the ice in the cup, he's frozen, stock-still and slowly melting in a puddle of confusion and overwhelming want and jealously he feels for the two people in front of him, who are slowly drawing closer and closer, like they're connected by an invisible string. 

There's a slight height difference between them. Not enough that Minkyun has to bend over, or that Wyatt has to go onto his tippy toes, but there's still a bit of neck-craning and head bowing to be done before lips finally meet lips. In spite of himself, Changyoon coos. It's actually really cute. Wait. No it's not. Infidelity isn't cute at all, and neither is getting cucked. 

"What the fuck! Stop!" Changyoon yells, pointing a stubby finger at the pair. "You're- He's- Aren't you already dating someone? That Sim- I mean Shim Jaeyoung guy?" 

Their twin look of confusion from Changyoon's sudden outburst shifts in opposite directions as Minkyun starts giggling uncontrollably and Wyatt sheepishly rubs at his neck. 

"Oh, I'm Shim Jaeyoung. I probably should've used that, but I'm more familiar with Wyatt haha." 

"You mean you didn't recognize him from the profile?" Minkyun chortles. 

Recognize? That would require Changyoon to remember those god awful selfies in the first place. 

And hold the fucking phone. Wyatt. Shim Jaeyoung. They're the same person. Wyatt equals Shim Jaeyoung. X = Y. Y = X. Jesus Christ Changyoon really was terrible in maths. He looks back at Wyatt in all his melanin glory. He's going to shit himself. This cannot be real. This simply can't be happening. Wyatt looks like that and Shim Jaeyoung's fucking profile is.... Instagram vs reality subreddit would have a fucking field day with this, because reality is currently smashing Instagram into the ground. Why is Wyatt or Shim Jaeyoung or whichever nerfing himself in his own pics! That's literally the opposite thing you're supposed to do online! Lord knows Changyoon spends way too much time trying to find the perfect angle for himself, brush up his selfies with just enough facetune so that it looks believable but still better than what he actually looks like. 

How? The question inflates like a balloon in Changyoon's head and he feels like it's going to pop at any moment. The swelling only seems to increase as he watches Minkyun wrap his hands around Wyatt, who's trying to push him away, albeit very weakly and with an ear-splitting grin across his face. Well that does it. Changyoon is never ever ever going to get into NTR/Cuckplay. The envy gripping at his heart could make him drop dead on the spot.

"So you two know each other?" What a stupid question Changyoon. Of course they know each other you fool, what kind of strangers would be draping themselves all over each other?

Wyatt answers, or at least tries to answer with a guy smushing his face. "Yeah we're uh, dating." He finishes a bit incredulous, like he almost can't believe it himself. 

"He transferred over to this city, so now he goes on his breaks when I'm finished here. Isn't that great?" Minkyun beams. "My handsome lil business man. Did you know he's CEO and major shareholder?" He coos, kissy-face out in full force as he paws at Wyatt's tie. 

"What?" Changyoon croaks while Wyatt tries to bat Minkyun's hands away. 

"What are you talking about? I'm just project mana-" 

"I'm not talking about that, silly. I'm talking about my heart. L C C." He emphasis those 3 letters, smiling like a cat that got the cream

"It's LLC." Wyatt sighs. "Oh my god, don't give him the card." He puts a hand to his forehead as Minkyun reaches into his jean pocket and fumbles a bit before pulling out a card and sliding it across to Changyoon, smuggest grin he's ever seen blooming across his face. 

Changyoon numbly picks up the card and it takes a while for him to focus on the tiny font. 

Park Minkyun's Heart. LLC. 

CEO and Major shareholder: Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt 

There's even a fork next to a cake as the logo like it's a legitimate business. Changyoon looks up at Minkyun, who's grinning ear to ear, like he's just handed his macaroni art off to his parents to stick onto the fridge. It's so great. So fucking sweet and cute that Changyoon is gonna immediately keel over and die from type 2 diabetes. His mouth feels so dry and grainy, like sugar granules are coating the inside of it. 

"Wow! This is uh... Congrats? Bet your profits are through the roof. You guys looking to sell any more shares?" Changyoon rambles, only half sincere. 

Minkyun bursts into a fit of giggles at that. "I told you, he's super funny right? Anyways you only have an hour break, you must be starving let's go." He tugs on Wyatt's arm, who playfully rolls his eyes at Changyoon

"Sorry about him, must've been hell to work with him. It was nice finally meeting you though!" He lets himself be dragged away by Minkyun who waves back at Changyoon with the brightest smile he's ever seen in his entire life, and just like that, they're going, going, gone. 

"Yeah, it was great meeting you too..." Changyoon trails off weakly. 

For the rest of the day Changyoon is on autopilot, from the moment the couple leaves right up until he gets back to his apartment, where he immediately opens the door and collapses like a rag doll right onto the cold tiles of his doorway. He stays like that until the sun has fully set and night sets in. He stays like that, trying to process the monumental amount of emotions strangling his head, before it all explodes as he lets out a hearty scream from the grimy floor. 

"FUCK OFF!" 

* * *

Alas, life goes on. Cruel, cold, unfeeling life goes on, unaware that Changyoon's world came crashing down around his ears that afternoon. Not only does it go on, but it seems like it's actively out to target Changyoon and make him suffer. Wyatt starts coming in every time Minkyun is going to finish his shift. It started out innocuous enough, making small talk with Changyoon when it's just them in the store. In fact, half the time Wyatt spends in Gong Cha is talking to Changyoon, which definitely isn't great for his emotional stability. It doesn't help at all that Wyatt's so funny and charming and boyfriend material and Changyoon has to stop. He has to stop thinking about this right now before he bursts into a teary confession of his adultery sins right there at the counter. 

At first Wyatt only came in during the last five minutes before Minkyun was due to go home. It was all fine and dandy. Changyoon could handle that much. What he really couldn't handle was the next consecutive shifts. Bit by bit, Wyatt would come in just that little bit earlier. First five minutes, then 10 minutes, then 15 minutes, and on and on until he came at least half an hour before Minkyun's shift was over. Changyoon found it very strange that Wyatt wouldn't just wait until Minkyun was free and he didn't have to share his boyfriend with all these customers and Changyoon. Why Wyatt would want to spend time with anyone else if he had someone like Minkyun was beyond Changyoon's processing capabilities.

"I'm surprised at how early you're in today, I would've thought you wanted to spend more of your break with Minkyun." Changyoon says offhandedly, when Minkyun's busy with a customer. 

Changyoon's Adams apple turns to stone when he sees an anxious look settle on Wyatt's face. 

"Oh, am I bothering you? I'm so sorry I didn't know if I was-"

"No! No, no that's not the issue 'cause I mean I thought I was bothering you-" 

"No way! I sometimes think you're just putting up with my ass, thought you hated talking to me-"

Their apology duet stutters through until Wyatt starts laughing, and Changyoon can't help but laugh along at the ridiculousness of it all. If only Changyoon hated talking to Wyatt. If only he hated Wyatt. Why couldn't he have been an asshole or a jerk or been a shitty boyfriend to Minkyun. Now he's got two horrible, awful crushes on people he can never get in his entire life. 

Wyatt's voice snaps him out of his reverie. "You sometimes get this really pained expression on your face when we talk, if it's anything I'm doing, please let me know." 

Oh fuck. 

Changyoon splutters out a laugh and a half-baked excuse, reassuring Wyatt that it's not his fault at all, except it really kind of is, and it's also Minkyun's fault. But most obviously, it's Changyoon's fault. Changyoon not only just had to fall for the guy with a boyfriend, but he also had to fall for said boyfriend. Yet again, he watches and waves, the most uncomfortable mixture of endearment and jealousy simmering in his gut when Wyatt and Minkyun leave Gong Cha, waving bye to him with one hand and clasping each other tightly with the other. 

It's not just the whole 'coming in earlier' thing that has Changyoon pressed. He can barely keep it together when he's interacting with them on their own. Was it even possible to fall in love with someone else's relationship? Changyoon guesses it must be, because he is absolutely smitten. Don't get him wrong, he's still envious, but it's formed some weird, symbiotic relationship with endearment in his stupid brain and so every time he sees them together his heart quickens and the corners of his lips automatically turn up, but he also instinctively grits his teeth and scrunches his fingers up. It feels like he's going to turn into some Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde type of shit with the emotional turmoil he goes through. 

Today was no exception. Wyatt had not come in 30 minutes early today. He hadn't even come in 15 minutes early. He was nowhere near the premise and Changyoon could visibly see the dark little storm cloud around Minkyun. It's clear in the way that Minkyun mopes around the store that Wyatt's no-show was completely out of left field. Changyoon tries his best to cheer up his coworker but he's honestly pretty bummed out about the lack of Wyatt too. Still, he pretends that he's unbothered and time crawls along until the clock hits the end of Minkyun's shift. He watches as Minkyun slinks dejectedly into the back space. Changyoon drums his fingers on the countertop and checks his phone, until the door slams open and Changyoon looks up to see Wyatt, sweating and red-faced, leaning on the counter top to catch his breath. 

"Hhh- I'm- There was an," Deep breath. "-impromptu meeting." Another deep breath. 

Changyoon quickly fills a cup with ice and water and hands it to Wyatt, who downs it in one gulp. Changyoon is definitely not intently tracking the way a stray drop of water trickles down the expanse of Wyatt's neck before the backdoor swings open and all Changyoon feels is a whoosh, as Minkyun barrels into Wyatt, nuzzling into the sweaty man like an overly affectionate cat. 

Minkyun wraps his hands around his boyfriend's nape and kisses him. It's just lip on lip action for a few seconds before Wyatt pulls back to say something, then Minkyun is diving back in, taking advantage of open-mouthed Wyatt. He licks, long and slow into the other's mouth, and for a while they forget that Changyoon is right in front of them. They're insane, he thinks. He's going to go insane, he thinks. Changyoon doesn't know whether to keep looking and be horny or look away and be embarrassed, so he goes for the best of both worlds and gets horny and embarrassed. Wyatt finally pulls away, albeit very reluctantly. 

"So impatient..." 

"I can't help it, you taste so good." Minkyun pouts, playing with the collar of Wyatt's shirt. 

Changyoon doesn't even want to breathe right now. He's standing as still as possible, hoping that the ground will miraculously open up and swallow him whole. Alas, that doesn't happen, but what does happen is that Wyatt looks over at Changyoon, making direct eye contact with him. Changyoon doesn't even realise that he's staring back, even though anyone with a brain would immediately look away from someone who's currently making out, but Changyoon doesn't seem to have a brain. Instead he goes into customer service autopilot, smiling like there's a person on the other side holding a gun pointblank at him. 

Minkyun and Wyatt part ways, a thin string of saliva connecting the both of their mouths together. Changyoon gulps. 

"Bye~ Smell you later." Minkyun waggles his fingers at Changyoon, who waves weakly back and yet again it's just Changyoon all alone in Gong Cha like he's always been. 

Changyoon didn't think it could get worse, but by God, Minkyun and Wyatt have always been exceeding Changyoon's expectations. Wyatt doesn't come in early this time either, but it seems like it's been discussed as Minkyun isn't as glum. Changyoon can still feel the dip in energy, but it definitely wasn't as bad as last time. He really wants to know what exactly it is that's taking up Wyatt's time, but would that be suspicious? Changyoon's imagination goes into overdrive. What if Minkyun thinks, 'Now why does Changyoon need to know what Wyatt's doing? Does he want to steal him away? The home-wrecking bitch!' 

Imaginary Minkyun is wrong though! Changyoon doesn't want to steal anything. At most, it would be a fully authorised leasing or rental program with all three parties wholly agreeing to the terms and conditions. Real Minkyun pokes Changyoon in the ribs, and looks at him with a questioning look. 

"You ok? You seem kinda out of it." Minkyun leans on the counter, closer to Changyoon. "Let me guess, you miss Wyatt too." 

"Whaaaaaat? What are you talking about? No, I don't miss him, why would I?" His voice, hands and eyebrows go up all at once. 

"Well you like Wyatt right?" 

"No! I mean I don't not like him. I really do. I like him in a friend way. I'm completely fine if he's here or not, that's what I meant." 

"Ah interesting...." Minkyun fixes Changyoon with a look Changyoon doesn't understand, but he doesn't think it's negative. 

Before Changyoon can try and cover up his tracks, Minkyun glances at the time on the register. 

"Well that's me, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get my stuff."

Minkyun dunks out to the back space just at the same time Wyatt walks in through the doors. The hot breeze wafts through as Changyoon looks up to see Wyatt, crisp and clean and beautiful and Changyoon doesn't like Wyatt. He's kind of in love with him. 

"Hey Wyatt, how's it going?" 

"Great! Can I get a-"

"Taro Milk Tea, 30% sugar, 50% ice?"

Wyatt laughs in response. "Your friends are so lucky you work here."

"Awww, are we not friends?" Changyoon coos. 

It's cute how Wyatt thinks Changyoon bothers to remember his friend's usuals. He can't even remember his family's usuals. He's worked here for a year and every time his mom comes in she has to say her order again, even though it never changes. Changyoon calls it having a selective memory. Yuto calls it being a useless gay.

At the same time Changyoon is handing Wyatt his bubble tea, Minkyun comes out of the doors. 

"Hello my beautiful precious sweetheart honey cupcake."

Wyatt retches. "Thanks for the tea Changyoon, I'm leaving right now." Wyatt groans like he wants to sink straight into the ground, but Changyoon can clearly see the bright, indulgent smile and scarlet blush on Wyatt's face. 

"Was there anything wrong with what I said?"

"No, you're just a certified idiot." Wyatt tries his hardest to give Minkyun a disapproving glare but it melts off his face like hot chocolate, and he just takes a sip of the drink, swishes it around his mouth, and gives Minkyun a big ol' kiss straight on the lips. 

Changyoon still hasn't gotten over the first makeout session they had. The vision is burned into his mind, flashes behind his eyelids every time he closes them. The amount of nuts he has bust to it, he could probably fill a sperm bank by himself. 

And now he's already getting a sequel? He hasn't even fully combed through the first one yet, but hell yeah he's gonna sit his ass in the proverbial front row premiere showing. 

Minkyun winds his long arms around Wyatt's waist, pressing him closer, hand slotting perfectly into the small of his back. Wyatt leans back, sliding his hands up Minkyun's broad back, fingers curling around sturdy shoulders. Changyoon doesn't know who he wants to be more. 

He stares as between their lips, a trickle of tea drips down Wyatt's chin. Ah yes, Changyoon knows what he wants to be in this equation now. Minkyun, ever the opportunist, shifts his mouth and drags his tongue up over the trail of tea and back into Wyatt's mouth. They both sigh at the action. Changyoon has to suck his lips inwards like a butthole so he doesn't sign either, or moan, or yell "Keep going! We're just getting to the good part!"

But all good things must come to an end, and before Changyoon can lose his head anymore, they separate, slow and hazy, like they're waking up from a dream. Changyoon ducks his head immediately, pretending to be extremely engrossed in a black stain on the counter top. 

"Sorry about that, I just can't help myself sometimes." and then he winks. He motherfucking winks. Winks like Changyoon would understand, which, don't get him wrong, he definitely does, but he shouldn't. 

Changyoon's lips are drawn in an unbearably tight smile. The area under the counter feels like it has a dent from where he's violently scratched the surface, dug his nails into the table iof what he really wants, which is the couple currently trying to meld themselves together right in front of Chanyoon.

"Bye Changyoon. Have fun." 

Have fun. Yeah. Sure. 

Changyoon's having the time of his life here. If "time of his life" means blue balls and a crushed heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think that the card minkyun made was to celebrate wyatt landing his current job. he designed it and showed it to wyatt, who said "please don't print that out i beg of you" but what minkyun wants he gets and then he got like 200 copies printed and carries a handful on him at all times. anyone who so much as looks at them for more than 5 seconds is getting one of those bad boys.

**Author's Note:**

> :?  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wrenlans)


End file.
